Kau yang disana
by uciha athrun
Summary: Perang, misi, dan Cinta adalah tiga hal yang saling berkaitan. Karena perang maka misi akan diberikan. Karena misi maka jalan cerita cinta antar manusia akan berubah sehingga takdir mereka akan ditentukan saat misi itu diambil untuk maju kemedan perang. -SasuHina- Awas! cerita GAJE perubahan judul LOVE, FRIEND, and TRUST
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE, FRIEND, and TRUST**

Perang, misi, dan Cinta adalah tiga hal yang saling berkaitan. Karena perang maka misi akan diberikan. Karena misi maka jalan cerita cinta antar manusia akan berubah sehingga takdir mereka akan ditentukan saat misi itu diambil untuk maju kemedan perang. -SasuHina-

* * *

Disclamer : Naruto milik yang ngarang Komiknya.

Pairing : SasuHina

* * *

**Happy reading ;**

Menjadi seorang ninja bukanlah pilihan tapi melainkan itu adalah sebuah takdir, takdir yang harus dijalani oleh setiap keturunan dari seorang ninja. Didunia ini seorang ninja adalah pertahanan terkuat dari sebuah desa. Maka dari itu tak heran jika disebuah desa besar terdapat akademi ninja yang akan memproduksi ninja-ninja yang siap ditugaskan kapanpun dan dimanapun untuk berperang. Perang yang tengah berkecambuk jauh sebelum kakek nenek kita lahir hingga masih terjadi sampai detik ini juga.

Perang, perang, dan perang, disaat desa lain maupun tempat lain takut akan imbas dari peperangan ini, beda dengan sebuah desa yang cukup disegani dengan desa lain. Desa yang damai namun memiliki kekuatan militer yang sangat hebat. Itulah desa Konoha, surga dari para penduduk desa yang menginginkan kehidupan yang aman dan tentram.

.

* * *

.

Akademi ninja Konoha, akademi inilah yang melahirkan banyak ninja-ninja hebat didunia ini. Dan pada 15tahun yang lalulah generasi emas ninja terbaik, bahkan yang paling terbaik dari ninja-ninja sebelumnya muncul. Bakat, kemampuan, serta jurus-jurus anak-anak itu sangatlah hebat. Bahkan bagi guru-guru pengajar di akademi Konoha sudah dapat mereka lampau sekarang. Dengan dimotori oleh seorang ninja paling berbakat serta jenius yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke, generasi ini pun lulus menjadi seorang Chuunin diusia mereka yang rata-rata berkisar di angka dua puluhan.

Hari kelulusan?

Tak terasa satu perjalanan hidup telah Sasuke lewati. Entah takdir apa yang akan dirinya jalani nantinya, tapi yang paling terpenting adalah saat ini dulu yaitu pidato yang harus ia ucapkan sekarang. Diatas podium dengan sebuah microfon didepan mulutnya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat membenci jika banyak orang yang melihatinya, apalagi jika hampir seluruh penghuni akademi yang melihatnya. Tapi ini adalah kewajibannya, kewajiban dari lulusan terbaik untuk tahun ini sehingga mau tidak mau dia harus memberikan ucapan terimakasih untuk mewakili semua murid kepada para pengajar akademi yang telah memberikan segalanya pada semuanya.

DEG DEG

Sasuke mengetuk dua kali microfon yang ada didepannya untuk memastikan jika microfon yang akan dia gunakan tidak mengalami masalah sehingga suaranya tidak terdengar saat berpidato.

Dengan kedua tangan ia masukan kedalam saku, Sasuke menyondongkan kepalannya dan berucap "Terima kasih." Pidato selesai dan selanjutnya ia meninggalkan podium dengan tampang datar.

Kyyaaa... Sasuke-kun!

Sementara seluruh lulusan perempuan yang ada disana berteriak-teriak histeris kepadanya, tapi mata Sasuke hanya tetuju pada satu titik yang menampilkan sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik. Tempat itu sebenarnya hanya diduduki oleh seorang gadis yang sepesial untuknya. Dialah Hyuuga Hinata, gadis pemalu yang memiliki kulit pucat dengan rambut indigo berponi rata.

"S-selamat datang kembali Sasuke-kun,"

Masih dengan tatapan datar Sasuke kembali duduk ditempatnya semula. Dan disaat Sasuke duduk barulah dia mengeluarkan suara untuk membalas ucapan Hinata yang duduk dibangku sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"M-maksud Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sebenarnya malas jika pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya itu harus ia ulang lagi. Tapi jika seperti ini maka apa boleh buat, dia harus mengulangi ucapannya dan kali ini harus lebih sedikit terperinci.

"Bagaimana pidatoku barusan?"

"Oh, Ano... I-itu... B-bagus sekali Sasuke-kun."

Terlihat sekali jika Hinata berbohong untuk menyenangkannya. Sasuke sadar hal itu jadi dia menaikan sedikit sudut bibirnya agar dapat dilihat Hinata untuk menandakan dirinya senang akan jawabannya.

"Dimana letak bagusnya?" Hinata memang tadi berbohong untuknya, jadi ia ingin mendengar alasan yang pastinya menarik sekali untuk didengar.

"Eeh… Itu… Ano…" Hinata terlihat bingung yang membuat sasuke bertambah senang.

"pidatoku tadi tidaklah bagus sama sekali,''

''Eeh…?"

"Tapi aku lebih suka kamu menyebutnya keren." Hinata hanya tersenyum yang terlihat sekali kalau senyuman itu karena terpaksa.

.

* * *

.

Malam ini merupakan malam yang spesial bagi Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Bukan hanya karena tadi pagi merupakan hari terakhir mereka berada di sekolah, tapi juga karena malam ini adalah malam party dimana untuk merayakan kelulusan.

Prome Night!

Mengikuti alunan lagu yang slow dengan diterangi cahaya lampu yang redup, Sasuke mendekap Hinata untuk berdansa denganya. Semakan lama Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sehingga mereka berdua terlihat mesra sekali membuat orang yang melihatnya iri.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn?"

Disaat Hinata memeluk Sasuke, pandangan matanya menatap laki-laki lain yang sedang duduk menikmati minuman yang ia pegang. Terlihat sekali jika laki-laki berambut pirang dengan stail rambut acak-acakan yang dinaikan keatas. Hinata sebenarnya sering melihat anak itu bersama Sasuke, namanya adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Namun yang membuatnya penasaran adalah kenapa Naruto terlihat tidak tertarik dengan pesta ini dan hanya duduk disana. Terlebih lagi mengapa juga Naruto selalu mengacuhkan wanita-wanita yang mencoba mendekatinya seperti sekarang ini. Naruto terlihat sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri padahal ada seorang wanita didekatnya yang terlihat tertarik padanya.

"K-kenqpa dengan Naruto-san yang ada disana? T-terlihat sekali jika dia tidak mau ada wanita yang mendekatinya."

"Oh," Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto dan mulai berdansa tanpa memeluk Hinata dan hanya melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Hinata. Hinata tentu saja mengganti posisi tangannya yang tadinya memeluk Sasuke menjadi melingkarkannya keleher Sasuke.

"Dia memang seperti itu sejak dulu. Menyaksikan Ayah dan Ibunya tewas untuk menyelamatkannya membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang pendiam. Apalagi dia pernah dihianati oleh kekasihnya, itu menambah membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang sangat tertutup. Dia bagaikan saudaraku sendiri dan aku harus menjaganya."

Setelah mendengar itu Hinata menmpelkan pipinya kedada Sasuke membuat dirinya nyaman senyaman-nyamannya. Sasuke adalah orang yang baik dan Hinata tidak ingin kehilangannya.

.

* * *

.

Pesta telah berakhir, semua yang menghadiri acara itupun telah kembali ketempat tinggal mereka masing-masing. Keadaan itupun tak berbeda jauh dari Sasuke dan Hinata sekarang, meskipun mereka sekarang belum sepenuhnya sampai ketempat tinggal mereka masing-masing karena masih dalam perjalanan menuju ketempat tinggal Hinata. Sasuke ingin mengantarkan Hinata pulang untuk memastikan dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Hinata," didalam keheningan malam yang semakin larut Sasuke ingin menyampaikan sesuatu hal yang penting untuk Hinata.

"I-iya Sasuke-kun?" masih dengan irama langkah yang sama Hinata mencoba menyimak apa yang akan Sasuke padanya.

"Ada satu hal yang harus kusampaikan padamu Hinata." Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat didepan rumah Hinata yang tentu saja diikuti dengan langkah Hinata yang ikut berhenti.

Sasuke menghadapkan tubuhya kedepan Hinata agar dapat memandang wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Aku...," Sasuke sebenarnya tidak sanggup mengatakan ini, tapi jika tidak dikatakan maka masa depan hubungannya tidak akan pernah ada masadepannya.

"Hinata," Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata, menggengamnya dengan sangat erat bagaikan siapapun tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan gengamannya secara paksa "Aku... Akan pergi."

"A-apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?" Hinata terkejut mendengarnya. Sangat-sangat terkejut dengan kata-kata 'pergi' dari Sasuke.

"Ini adalah misi penting yang diberikan Hokage padaku sebagai lulusan terbaik."

"M-misi, misi apa itu Sasuke-kun?"

FlashBack

Dua hari sebelum upacara kelulusan, beberapa shinobi lulusan terbaik dikumpulan di kantor Hokage. Dari beberapa shinobi yang ada disana tentu saja Sasuke termasuk shinobi yang ada didalamnya.

Pandangan mata Sasuke tampak serius sekali saat menyimak apa yang dibicarakan oleh Hokage ke-5 Konoha yang bernama Tsunade karena ia mengatakan tentang hidup dan mati dalam misi ini.

"Ini memang misi yang berbahaya karena itu kalian yang merupakan murid terbaik dari yang terbaik aku pilih."

"Tapi jika ini merupakan tugas yang berbahaya, apa mungkin kita mampu karena kita merupakan Chuunin pemula."

Sasuke memalingkan kepalanya pada orang yang ada disampingnya. Perkataannya memang benar jadi Sasuke jika ditanya pendapatnya maka ia akan menyetujuinya.

"Jadi kalian tidak yakin dengan kemampuan kalian sendiri?!" pertanyaan dari Hokage itu berhasil membungkam seluruh orang yang ada disana.

"Oke begini saja. Aku tidak akan memaksa kalian menjalankan misi mustahil ini, jadi diantara kalian semua disini yang bukanlah pengecut dan mampu menjalankan misi ini, MAJU KEDEPAN!"

Flashback end

"T-tapi kenapa, kenapa Sasuke-kun harus ikut. A-aku tidak mau S-sasuke-kun meninggalkanku." Hinata memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Dia tidak mau kehilangn Sasuke sehingga pelukan Hinata sangatlah erat seperti tak mau melepaskannya sampai kapanpun.

Ini juga sangat menyiksa Sasuke. Melihat kekasih tercintanya menitikan air mata karenanya merupakan kegagalannya sebagai kekasih yang harus menjaganya.

"Hinata dengarkan aku," Sasuke dapat merasakan jika pelukan Hinata menguat tanda akan reaksi dari kata-katanya.

"Kau adalah segalanya untukku. Jika ada dirimu yang menantiku, aku pasti akan kembali Hinata, pasti." Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Hinata secara perlahan. Dia menghapus jejak air mata Hinata dengan kedu ibu jarinya karena jejak air mata itu tidaklah menambah kecantikan Hinata tapi melainkan memperburuknya. Sasuke tidak suka itu.

"Percayalah. Aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkanmu." Hinata mengangguk yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat lagi sehingga tak ada jarak yang tersisa bagi mereka.

.

* * *

.

"Apa maksudmu dengan melakukan ini Teme. Ini bukan kelas kita dalam melakukan misi yang sangat berbahaya, tapi kenapa kau malah menerimanya!" kali ini Sasuke haruslah menjelaskan semuanya pada sahabat baiknya setelah menjelaskan pada Hinata.

Naruto sebenarnya sudah lama mendengar desas-desus tentang berita itu, tapi disaat teman baiknya sendirilah yang menjalankan misi yang sangat berbahaya itu tentu saja membuat dirinya sangat terkejut. Misi berbahaya yang sangat dirahasiakan itu mana mungkin bisa dijalankan kepada Chuunin-Chuunin tak berpengalaman seperti Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

Seandainya Naruto mampu, dengan senang hati dia pasti akan ikut misi itu. Bukan karena dia ingin dibilang hebat atau berani, tapi dia hanya ingin bersama sahabatnya dan ingin melindunginya sebisa mungkin meski kemampuannya tidak seberapa.

Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto yang membelakanginya "Kau mirip. Mirip sekali," Sasuke tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto berbalik mendengarnya.

"Kau dan Hinata, kalian benar-benar mirip sekali. Aku jadi tidak tahan ingin tertawa."

"Kau!"

"Kalian menyayangiku, akupun menyayangi kalian. Tak usah khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Sehari setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke pergi. Waktu dan tempat tujuan mereka sangatlah dirahasiakan. Namun meski begitu Hinata dan Sasuke masih dapat berkomunikasi dengan menggunakan burung pengirim pesan. Meskipun Hinata tidak dapat membalas pesan-pesan itu karena Sasuke yang tidak tau dimana keberadaannya dan pastilah selalu berpindah-pindah tempat.

Tiga minggu adalah waktu dimana burung pengirim milik Sasuke pertama kali datang ketempat Hinata. Hinata awalnya bingung dengan kedatangan burung pembawa pesan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Tapi setelah membuka gulungan yang ada dipunggung burung itu, senyumnya kembali merekah. Itu adalah surat, surat yang ditujukan untuknya dari Uchiha Sasuke.

'Hinata apa kabar? Aku harap kau sehat-sehat saja. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai ninja medis. Apakah berjalan lancar ataukah kau malah mendapat masalah?

Memang menjalani hidup apalagi menjalani hal-hal baru merupakan hal yang berat. Aku harap kau kuat dan dapat menjalaninya seperti diriku.

Disini ditempatku berada merupakan medan pertempuran yang jika salah melangkah maka nyawa kita menjadi taruhannya. Tapi ini tidaklah menjadi masalah untukku karena aku adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dengan kehadiranmu yang selalu menungguku akan selalu hidup dan kembali.

Jangan khawatirkan aku. Hiduplah dengan baik. Aku mencintaimu.'

Menangis, tersenyum, dan hanya bisa memeluk lembaran gulungan kertas yang sedang dipegangnyalah yang dapat dilakukan Hinata sekarang.

"Hiks hiks... Iya Sasuke-kun. Aku akan berjuang dengan keras seperti dirimu sekarang hiks hiks... Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

* * *

-00-

* * *

Trimakasih atas Review Fic yang kemarin. Mudah-mudahan di Fic yang ini berkenan kembali meReview.


	2. Chapter 2

**KAU YANG DISANA**

.

Perang, misi, dan Cinta adalah tiga hal yang saling berkaitan. Karena perang maka misi akan diberikan. Karena misi maka jalan cerita cinta antar manusia akan berubah sehingga takdir mereka akan ditentukan saat misi itu diambil untuk maju kemedan perang. -SasuHina-

* * *

Disclamer : Naruto milik yang ngarang Komiknya.

Pairing : SasuHina

* * *

**Happy reading ;**

.

Konoha, adalah yang nyaman dan tenang bahkan bisa dibilang sangat-sangatlah tenang. Ditempat itu bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Entah itu perkelahian, kerusuhan, duel, atau apalah yang berbau kekerasan, tidak ada sama sekali sehingga hal ini membuat Naruto bosan dibalik meja kerjanya.

Naruto merupakan salah satu anggota kepolisian Konoha yang menjaga ketertipan lingkungkungan sekitar. Awalnya Naruto menganggap pekerjaan itu menantang karena berhubungan secara langsung dengan masalah. Tapi kenyataannya malah sebaliknya. Desa Konoha ini sangat damai sehingga sepertinya profesi sebagai Polisi tidaklah diperlukan.

Memang kedamaian itu tidalah salah, tapi hal ini benar-benar membuat Naruto bosan.

"Hoam!" Naruto menguap saat rasa bosan menyerangnya. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki dan mulai berjalan keluar dari kantor polisi.

"Naruto kau mau kemana!" salah satu petugas yang berada disana menanyakan akan tujuan dari Naruto yang pergi meninggalkan posnya. Panggil saja anak itu dengan sebutan Kiba. Teman seperjuangan Naruto dalam menghadapi situasi bosan.

Kiba merupakan anak yang hiper aktif seperti Naruto. Alasannya pun dalam memilih pekerjaan Polisi kurang lebih juga hampir mirip seperi Naruto.

"Patroli." sambil melambaikan tangan Naruto meninggalkan Kiba yang tidak dapat ikut pergi seperti Naruto karena hari ini adalah hari dimana Kiba harus menjadi resepsionis. Menerima seluruh keluhan dari penduduk yang datang berkunjung.

"Kau kejam meninggalkanku Naruto!"

Sebenarnya patroli di desa Konoha jugalah tidaklah berguna sama sekali. Tapi untuk mengisi waktu luang, Naruto tentu saja dengan senang hati melakukannya. Dari pada ia harus mati bosan di kantor bersama Kiba.

...

* * *

...

Didalam langkahnya Naruto terlihat melamun. Pandangan matanya kosong dan tujuannyapun tidak pasti. Ini semua karena Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha yang hebat itu.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang menjadi pertanyaan yang selalu Naruto pikirkan. Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah dia mendapatkan kesulitan? Itulah yang selalu Naruto pikirkan.

"T-terima kasih, jaga kesehatan."

Ternyata langkah kaki membawanya kesuatu tempat yang tak terduga bagi Naruto. Terlebih lagi dengan siapa yang ia temui dan ia lihat. Hyuuga Hinata, kekasih dari sahabat baiknya.

Entah sudah berapa lama sejak Naruto bertemu Hinata. Mungkin sudah sekitar dua bulan sejak acara prome night tempo hari.

"N-Naruto-san,"

"O-oi." Naruto entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja tampak gugup menjawab sapaan dari Hinata.

Hinata melangkah mendekati Naruto "A-Apa kabar?"

"Ah itu... Baik." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalannya yang tidak gatal untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung yang ia rasakan "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"A-Aku juga baik Naruto-san."

"Ah begitu rupanya," otak Naruto seras buntu. Tak seperti biasanya dia seperti ini dengan orang lain. Tidak ada ide sama sekali untuk membawanya keperbincangan berikutnya.

"K-Kau mau kemana?"

"Ah iya itu, aku mau ke..."

"Hem?"

"Tidak kemana-mana." Lama membuat Hinata menunggu, ternyata kata-kata itulah yang eluar dari mulutnya. Sungguh payah.

Tapi semua berjalan dengan sendirinya. Sedikit perbincangan diantara mereka meskipun canggung namun akhirnya berakhir dengan berjalannya waktu. Hinata harus kembali kedalam gedung Rumah Sakit untuk kembali bekerja, sedang Naruto melanjutkan perjalananya dalam berpatroli.

.

**Diwaktu yang sama**

.

Misi kali ini benar-benar memakan banyak korban. Seharusnya tugas dari kelompok Sasuke kali ini hanyalah mengawasi pergerakan musuh yang mengancam kelompok utama. Tapi secara tidak terduga pasukan musuh memasang perangkap dimana Sasuke berada.

Kelompok pengintai hanyalah terdiri dari kumpulan Chuunin-Chuunin yang tak berpengalaman. Tanpa bantuan kelompok penyerang yang sebagian besar adalah senior-senior mereka yang lebih berpengalaman, pasti kelompok ini akan disapu bersih oleh perangkap musuh ini.

"A-Aku tidak mau mati!"

.

SASUKE POV

.

Salah seorang dari anggota kami ketakutan. Bukan hanya seorang, tapi mereka semua terlihat ketakutan. Ini membuat musuh yang ada didepan kami terlihat percaya diri untuk mengalahkan kami jika seperti ini.

Tapi mau apa lagi, rasa ketakutan memang tidak bisa dikendalikan. Kekuatan serta jumlah kami juga kalah dibanding mereka.

Situasi kami sangatlah buruk karena pasukan musuh sedang mengelilingi kami semua. Jumlah kami hanya tinggal delapan orang setelah yang lainnya sudah pasti dipastikan tewas.

Kenapa?

Kenapa menjadi seperti ini?

Disaat kami akan pulang!

Tubuhku ikut bergetar karena ketakutan sambil memegang kunaiku. Bukan karena musuh yang ada didepanku ataupun kematian yang akan mendatangiku. Tapi aku ketakutan, ketakutan karena tak mampu kembali kepada Hinata seperti janji yang aku ucapkan.

_FLASH BACK_

Seperti biasanya aku menulis sebuah surat untuk Hinata. Kata Shikhamaru kami diperkenankan menulis surat kepada keluarga atau kerabat dekat kami menggunakan burung pengantar pesan.

Tentu saja burung pengantar pesan itu bukanlah burung pengantar pesan biasa. Burung yang kami gunakan haruslah hanya sekali jalan. Masksud dari sekali jalan adalah burung itu akan menghilang saat surat yang diantarkannya berhasil sampai ketujuan.

Entah sudah berapakali aku mengirim surat kepada Hinata. Meskipun aku sadar jika tidak terlalu banyak karena aku disini bukanlah sedang berlibur. Tapi yang penting kali ini surat yang aku kirim pasti akan membuat Hinata senang sekali.

Aku akan pulang. Itulah yang aku tulis untuknya.

Ini bukanlah omong kosong. Soalnya kabar ini langsung Shikamaru dapatkan dari Kakashi sensei yang mengatakan masalah untuk Konoha tinggal satu. Masalah itu adalah tugas terakhir kami semua yang tentu saja membuat kami semangat.

"Kau menulis surat untuk Hinata?" Shikamaru duduk di sebelahku.

Dengan diterangi api unggun yang berfungsi sebagai penghangat tubuh kami semua, aku menutup gulungan surat yang telah selesai aku tulis "Iya. Surat terakir untuknya."

"Kau dan kesetiaanmu. Aku jadi tidak sabar kau kenalkan dengan Hinata yang sering kau ceritakan itu."

"Tentu saja. Tapi awas saja jika kau jatuh cinta padanya."

"Haha... entahlah, siapa yang tau."

"Kau ini." terlihat sekali Shikamaru sedang dalam mood yang sangat baik. Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan misi terakhir ini yang akan membawa pulang kami.

"Oh iya, besok kau yang akan memimpin pasukan."

"Aku? Kenapa?"

"Misi untuk kali ini membutuhkan kemampuanku sebagai seorang Nara. Kenapa? Kau tidak yakin dengan kemampuanmu Uchiha-san?"

"Cih merepotkan."

.

_FLASH BACK_ end

.

Sial! Aku tidak akan mati di tempat ini!

Mereka melemparkan kunai ke arah kami dengan serempak seperti tadi diawal kami disergap sehingga kami kehilangan separuh dari anggota kelompok.

Aku tidak akan menyerah!

Jika bisa menerobos keluar dan kabur mungkin kami semua akan tertolong. Celah, hanya itu yang kami butuhkan sekarang.

"Choji!"

"Aku mengerti!"

Dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya, Choji merubah tangannya menjadi raksasa. Dia menghantam pada orang-orang yang ada didepan kami sehingga muncul celah untuk kabur.

Dengan tetap menghindari kunai yang mengarah pada kami, kami berhasil keluar dan lari.

Meskipun begitu kami masih tetap di kejar habis-habisan. Tidak akan lolos. Kami semua akan mati jika seperti ini terus.

Aku berhenti dari lariku.

"Sasuke ada apa!" anggota kelompokku ikut berhenti saat menyadari aku berhenti.

"Kita tidak akan lolos dari mereka semua. Aku akan menahan mereka semua sendirian."

"Itu perbuatan bodoh!" Choji membentakku.

"Aku menahan mereka untuk membuat jarak, bukannya mengorbankan diri. Cepat kalian pergi mencari bantuan! Dan..." aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah mereka yang ada dibelakangku, "Tolong, selamatkan aku." Lirihku.

"Ayo Choji!"

"S-Sasuke!" Choji ditarik paksa oleh yang lainnya dengan air mata yang berlinang.

Kenapa dia menangis?

Dasar bodoh.

Tes Tes Tes

"Apa ini?" aku merasakan air mataku mengalir membasahi pipiku.

Aku memegang pipiku. Memang benar ada air yang membasahi pipiku. Bukan hanya sebelah saja, tapi kedua pipiku basah karena air, air mata.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menghapus jejak air mata ini.

"Ternyata aku juga menangis. Dasar bodoh."

end SASUKE POV

.

* * *

.

Aroma obat yang menyengat adalah aroma yang sering kali Hinata cium setiap hari. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak suka dengan aroma aneh seperti itu, tapi mau apa lagi karena profesinya sebagai ninja medislah ia harus terbiasa dan mulai suka dengan aroma yang ia cium. Terlebih lagi aroma itu adalah aroma obat-obatan yang mampu membuat orang sakit menjadi sehat kembali, jadi mana mungkin Hinata akan membenci aroma ini terus-terusan.

Tugas hari ini untuk Hinata adalah hanya mencatat perkembangan kesehatan para pasien di Rumah Sakit. Meskipun terlihat ringan tapi mengingat banyaknya pasien tentu saja hal itu juga bisa cukup melelahkan untuk Hinata. Butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam lebih untuk Hinata menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya kali ini.

Di tempat jaga para petugas medis, Hinata dapat menyaksikan teman-temannya yang tidak melakukan pekerjaan sedang bercerita-cerita entah soal apa. Hinata tentu saja ingin ikut bergabung dengan mereka, tapi yang terlebih dahulu ingin ia kerjakan adalah membasahi tenggorokannya yang telah mengering.

Segelas air putih untuk sementara waktu dapat menghilangkan rasa kering di tenggorokannya. Dan setelah itu langkah berikutnya adalah bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Terlihat sekali jika Hinata senang melakukan kegiatan itu. Mulai dari bercerita, tertawa, dan berbagi tentang kejadian-kejadian hari inilah yang ia alami.

Tak dipungkiri jika di tempat kerja lebih menyenangkan dibanding waktu dirinya masih di akademi yang selalu sendirian sebelum Sasuke datang kekehidupannya.

"Kalian semua bersiaplah, pasien gawat darurat sedang menuju kemari!"

Suara Ino yang baru datang memberi kabar akan kedatangan pasien gawat darurat membuyarkan seluruh pembicaraan yang sedang terjadi. Semua orang menjadi siap siaga di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Sebenarnya tanpa ada penjelasan lebih dari Ino barusan membuat semua orang yang ada disana penasaran. Tak terkecuali Hinata.

Meskipun pemalu Hinata tentu saja memiliki perasaan penasaran yang sama dengan orang-orang lainnya.

"Datang."

Yang memasuki pintu masuk adalah para shinobi-shinobi yang baru saa kembali dari misi. Bagi Hinata melihat mereka yang kembali dari misi mengalami luka dan akhirnya harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit adalah hal yang biasa. Oleh karena itu Hinata tidak akan panik ataupun tidak mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukannya karena hal ini sudah sering terjadi.

Tapi shinobi-shinobi ini terlihat berbeda di mata Hinata. Biasanya dalam sebuah misi orang yang menjalankannya biasanya terdiri dari kelompok-kelompok kecil yang maksimal anggotanya hanya empat orang. Tapi yang memasuki Rumah Sakit ini bahkan lebih dari itu. Misi apakah gerangan yang membuat banyak orang terluka dan membutuhkan orang sebanyak ini, itulah yang ada dipikiran Hinata.

Orang-orang ini terlihat seperti bukan sedang menjalankan misi, tapi melainkan mereka semua baru saja kembali dari berperang.

.

* * *

.

Berat, sungguh berat hari ini bagi Hinata. Menangani pasien yang bergitu banyak dalam waktu bersamaan merupakan kegiatan yang membutuhkan tenaga ekstra. Bukan hanya shinobi yang mengalami luka yang membahayakan jiwa saja yang ditangani Hinata, tapi shinobi-shinobi yang mengalami luka-luka kecilpun harus Hinata bantu sebab ditempat itu dirinya dan tiga orang lainnya yaitu Ino, Karin, dan Tenten hanyalah ninja medis pemula.

Tak terkira hari mulai menjadi larut saat Hinata keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Udara diluarpun juga mulai menjadi dingin. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Terlebih lagi awan mendung telah menyelimuti sebagian desa.

Harus cepat dan bergegas pulanglah yang dipikirkan oleh Hinata sekarang. Kondisinya sekarang tidaklah terlalu fit sehingga apabila kehujanan mungkin dirinya akan sakit dan menyusahkan orang lain. Hinata tidak mau itu terjadi apalagi menyusahkan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya lagi.

.

.

Meskipun membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan, Hinata akhirnya hampir sampai didepan rumahnya. Hujanpun untungnya belum sepenuhnya turun sehingga dia tidak akan khawatir soal kehujanan. Hanya rintik-rintik kecil sajalah yang dapat dirasakan kulit Hinata.

Namun saat melihat siapa yang sedang menunggunya didepan rumahnya, langkah Hinata terhenti. Meskipun hujan akan segera mengguyur seluruh permukaan bumi, Hinata tetap tidak akan mengacuhkan orang ini.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Tidak seperti biasanya Naruto mampir dan menunggu didepan rumahnya. Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting sehingga Naruto berbuat seperti itu.

"N-Naruto-san?"

.

* * *

.

Air yang entah berapa lama di tahan oleh gumpalan-gumpalan awan mendung akhirnya jatuh menghujani seluruh tempat untuk memberikan kehidupan baru yang membutuhkannya. Rerumputan yang awalnya layu kekurangan air akhirnya dapat tumbuh segar kembali. Bunga-bunga dipadang rerumputan semakin berwarna saat mendapat air dari Tuhan sang pencipta. Ikan maupun hewan-hewan liar yang membutuhkan air segar untuk hidup sekarang tidak perlu khawatir lagi karena tempat penampungan air mereka telah terisi kembali. Mereka semua kembali hidup disaat harapan mereka hampir sirna karena musim yang tidak memberikan air pada mereka untuk hidup. Namun bagi Hinata meskipun hari ini hujan, kemarau panjang dihidupnya baru saja dimulai.

Dengan air mata yang mengalir yang disamarkan oleh air hujan, ia memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat. Kesedihan yang amat sangat yang ia rasakan sekarang tidak lagi memperdulikan air hujan yang akan membuatnya sakit.

Hinata tidak peduli dengan sakit. Hinata tidak peduli jika menyusahkan orang lagi. Hinata tidak peduli menangis ditengah jalan. Hinata tidak peduli dengan apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Hinata tidak peduli dengan apapun. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah satu.

"Sa-su-ke"

* * *

A/N :

Judul kali ini aku ganti karena aku pikir tidak cocok.

Untuk yang Riview terima kasih banyak. keirasuke, Guest, n.

tanks all


End file.
